Delphi On Ice
by Momiji D
Summary: AU world, next-gen. Canon pairings. Unbetaed. Rated T to be safe. Delphi's remembering her past while ice-skating. She's so thankful to her family, and to everyone who believed in her. Inspired by Yuri On Ice.


**Hello everyone, hope you have a great christmas!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. I was inspired by Yuri on Ice. More precisely, to the music Yuri on Ice (what Yuri K. uses for his FP). I also know nothing about ice skating, I took the moves from Yuri, which I found beautiful. I advice you to listen to the music, it really is beautiful. I'm not a superb writer, but I hope you'll be able to appreciate the story.**

 **I also would like to apologize to the Ice skaters, people who are knowledgeable with the subject. I apologize to people who've got albinism, I don't think I got it right, so sorry ^^"**

 **WARNING: no beta, bad english. A/U world**

 _"-comment from announcers"_

"-speaking"

 _ **Delphini's thoughts**_

 **Enjoy~**

 _ **Delphi on Ice**_

* * *

 ** _I'm finally where I'm supposed to be._**

* * *

It was with a firm stance that she stood on the ice. Long legs, strong muscles, slender hands, pale skin. Her white wavy snowy hairs, which's tips were dyed in blue, were attached in a half up ponytail. Her make up consisted of a light pink blush to give her some coloring, light glittering pink balm on her lips, and a light blue going to white eyeshadow. She opened her eyes as the music started.

Red pupils concentrated on making only one person, who wasn't even here, but that she would still have loved to make proud.

* * *

 _"- Looks like Riddle Delphini's gliding, don't you think Frank?"_

 _"- Yes, Mary, she gives us the feeling that her ice skates are the only things still keeping her here, or she would have been floating above us."_

* * *

She remembered as if it was yesterday.

She was alone, in an orphanage, she understood nothing, she was lost. People hated her, for them, she was but a monster among her peers.

"- Why? I didn't do anything?" Her ugly red eyes were full of tears.

"- It's not our fault if you are that ugly. I mean, you must have done something, right? Come on, who has natural red eyes? Vampires, duh! Whaddya think Grace, Tony?"

"- Yup, you're right, only vampires have red eyes, or monsters! Yeah, so you must be a monster."

"- And no one, but old people have white hair, so it must be true... You really are a monster."

She who wanted to have friends and be kind, suddenly went angry.

"- It's not true! I'm NO monster!" she screamer, face scrunched up, red eyes glinting with tears.

The sky took an ugly greyish tone, as the temperature dropped, the wind was blowing. Grace screamed.

"- The monster wants to kill us! Help!"

And the children abandoned her to her only friend loneliness.

* * *

 _"- A quad double! My, miss Riddle nailed it!"_

* * *

She was hugging her knees, sitting on her bed, eyes closed, let it not be a dream.

"-Are you sure, sir?" asked the matron.

She hugged herself more tightly. Please, let it not be a dream.

"- Yes, I'm sure." said a strong voice. "Hello little one."

The voice was near her. She opened her eyes shyly. And she was startled. Never before had she seen green eyes that warm and kind.

"- Would you like to come live with me?" His crooked smile and eyes captivated Delphi.

She reached his hand and let her small palms on his bigger ones. He embraced it and took her in a big hug.

"- It's going to be all right little one."

* * *

 _" - I would love to have those legs! My what a spin!"_

* * *

"- Come on Delphi! It's going to be fun."

She gave her guardian an unimpressed look. Was he serious? She was six, and she already knew that falling face first in the eyes could destroy her nose. The only thing she preferred on her face, and it enables her to breath.

"- Dad. I saw uncle Ron breaking his nose on this skating rink."

"- Delphi! Don't be a killjoy, come on! It's gonna be fun." whined Teddy.

She rolled her eyes at both of her boys.

"- If I fall to my death, I'm going to haunt you both forever."

Teddy looked paler. The poor metamorphmagus was afraid of ghost. Harry only laughed freely, taking her small hands in his own, and pulling toward the ice.

"- I'm sure that your dramatics were from your father."

She pouted. She was no drama queen.

After spending the afternoon ice skating, she found it...

Amazing.

* * *

 _"-Quadruple Salchow! Fantastic!"_

* * *

"- Dad."

"- Yes, princess?"

Harry gazed at his little girl. Delphini Riddle. He found her in a small orphanage after learning from Narcissa Malfoy, that Bellatrix and Voldemort had a child. he didn't rush like an idiot. He took the news to Hermione and Ron, his two best-friends. Hermione had told him that he was right, killing her was not the good thing to do. The sins of the father, were not the sins of the child. Ron actually was the one who had the last word. 'Mate, we don't need another Voldemort. And you're not Snape. I'm sure that you'll be a great father.'

"- A-are y-you going to marry Ginny?"

Her red pupils were full of hesitation and angst.

Harry understood the meaning behind her question.

'Will you still keep me?'

Harry approached his daughter. He put both of his hands on her shoulder. Green gazed softly and gently in deep red hues.

"- Delphi. Whatever happens between Gin and me, you will forever be my daughter. Everyone, especially the Weasleys knows that. So, don't worry Princess, I will forever be your daddy. Okay?"

The girl looked more relaxed. She smiled shyly, and if she could blush, he was sure that her cheeks would be pink, she asked softly.

"- Can you read me The Beedle of Bards?"

"- Again?" teased Harry.

"- Yes." She looked with a seriousness worthy of her father, Tom Marvolo Riddle.

* * *

 _"- Triple Loop."_

 _"-Mrs Riddle looks like an angel when she does an outside spread eagle..."_

* * *

"- Delphi !"

Delphi turned around and was hugged tightly by her best (girl) friend.

"- Victoire." she blinked in her friend' strawberry blond hair.

"- I'm so happy! Thank you sooo much for coming."

Today was Victoire's birthday. Victoire was younger than her by only a year. The first time they met, Victoire had been jealous that she would steal Teddy. The young girl had a hard crush on her cousin, Teddy. However, Victoire understood quickly that the weird Delphini, was shy, and wasn't interested in Teddy. She had approached the white haired girl. And after two sentences, she had decided that Delphini was just too cute, even if she was older that her, Victoire was going to protect her.

Victoire kept on hugging Delphi until her father, Bill Weasley snorted and interrupted both of them.

"- Darling, you know, if you keep hugging poor Delphi here, she's going to die either by lack of air, or by the sun. Let her come inside."

Victoire gasped before pulling Delphi inside. She didn't understand totally what had Delphi. However, she knew that Delphi should never stay too long in contact with the sun, it was dangerous to her skin, eyes, and her whole being. It was the reason, why she was surprised that Delphi had come to the pool party. It had always been Victoire's dream to have a pool party, however, if her bestfriend couldn't enjoy herself, it was useless. She refused to have a pool party, that was until Delphi had heard of this story and had promised to come even if her skin burned. And that was true friendship, because Victoire knew that for Delphi, self-preservation was important.

"-Hello Victoire, Happy birthday!" Ginny Potter, her favorite aunt hugged her.

As Victoire thanked her, and hugged her uncle Harry, she noted, that her aunt's stomach had gotten bigger. She decided, that after greeting everyone, she would go and gossip with Delphi. After all, Victoire already was a big sister, she could help Delphi.

And gossiped they did.

* * *

 _"-Ina Bauer. Beautiful."_

 _"-Triple Axel."_

* * *

"-Why couldn't I have the same hair color as big sister."

Sweet litlle Lily was crying on her shoulder.

"- Ssh, don't cry Lily. Hush, little flower, you have beautiful hair."

Lily whimpered, and sniffled in Delphi's shoulder.

Delphini was proud to have her little siblings. James was a little bit annoying, but his pranks were quite funny. And as a Slytherin, she was proud of her brother's pranks, which were on the border of evilness, but still acceptable. Both of them were quite the pair. She also loved her little brother Al. Who got really weird recently, blushing around her. But she was happy that they shared a love for DADA, and were both sorted in Slytherin.

She had also grown closer to both of her adoptive parents. Harry was Harry, always here for her and encouraging, comforting her. Ginny wasn't overbearing, and loved her because she was Delphi. Both of her parents should hate her, but they did not. The Potters really had a big heart. One year after James was born, Ginny asked Harry why Delphi didn't have the name Potter. Delphi always wanted to know. And the reason was stupid. Her name actually was Riddle-Potter, since the adoption, Harry had chosen to omit the information so that Delphi could first adapt to her new life, and then take her new family name. In the end, she was happy.

"- Lily, what happened? Who made you cry?"

"- Sniff, H-Henry McKennese. He said that my hair was the color of blood, 'cause you know mum has lighter hair as mine, and daddy has dark hair, and James has dark brown hair, and Al's got dark hair, and you've got white hair. I want to have big sister's hair, I hate my hair."

"- You know flower." Delphi hugged Lily closer. " I hated my hair too, and I wanted to have the same hair as everyone. Then, I realised that not everyone was blond, red-haired, or a brunet. Look at Teddy, he's got amazing blue hair, don't you think it's cool? Personally, I think that your hair are way cooler than his."

"-Really? Cooler than Teddy?" asked Lily, her dark brown eyes gazing at her with hope.

"- Yup, cooler than Teddy. And they are unique."

"- Pinky promise?"

"- Pinky promise flower."

The two sisters grinned.

* * *

 _"-Oh my, I stopped breathing here."_

 _"- Yes, those steps are divine, she's so fluid, and the music is taking her in its rhythm. Splendid!"_

* * *

"- Dadddy!"

Delphi opened the door.

Harry, who was going to drink his coffee, was startled and let the coffee fall to the ground. If it wasn't for magic, Ginny would have killed him for ruining her favorite rug.

"- I don't want to work in the ministry anymore."

"- Er... okay?"

"- No, no, no, no, you don't understand daddy."

"- Ah?"

"- Yes I realised after working there that the job was killing me.

"- Oh?"

"- Yes, it was, and then I was teaching Molly how to skate, and I realised that since I started this job, I was skating less and less."

"- Er, yeah?"

"- Daddy, I finally found it! My dream! It was so obvious, this whole time I was lost, every day I thought that I had no objectives; in my fifth year, my last year, and every other day. In the end, I realised, it was so logical! I should have spoken to aunt Mione, I'm sure that she would have been able to tell me."

"- Ah? So... what are you going to do?"

"- First, I'm going to quit. Then I will skate, forever." Her eyes were full of determination.

"- Go for it princess." smiled Harry.

"- Thank you daddy!"

Delphi hugged Harry tightly, she jumped up and down.

"- I'm going to tell mom, the kids, Vic and Ted, and grandma, and, oh, everyone! Ciao!"

Delphi rushed through the door. Harry didn't understand what happened, but as long as she and well, his whole family were happy, the rest wasn't important.

* * *

 ** _Thank you everyone. If it wasn't for you guys, I wouldn't be this happy._**

Delphi finished her choreography gracefully.

She was beautiful.

The public clapped. Her family's cries of joy were full of power, and brought with her a feeling of pride.

"-DELPHINI RIDDLE WIN. She beat the world's record! It's amazing!"

* * *

 _In a void full of darkness, red eyes gazed from nowhere to the amazing performance of the girl. Feeling, as if this art was especially for his eyes._

* * *

 **End**.


End file.
